


I just wanna see you take it off.

by bethrio



Series: YouTube AU [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Youtube AU, rio being horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethrio/pseuds/bethrio
Summary: Beth has a YouTube channel and her new video involves Rio, her boyfriend, rating her clothes. He is trying (he isn't) to control his dirty thoughts.My boyfriend rate my clothes! (he is terrible)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: YouTube AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817173
Comments: 36
Kudos: 274





	I just wanna see you take it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know what took over me but I wrote this in a matter of hours so here ya go!  
> Something silly and fun and I hope you like it! (give me all the brio happiness pls)
> 
> Not beta'ed by anyone, sorry if there are any mistakes!

**My boyfriend rate my clothes! (he is terrible)**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/49998926467/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/49998675591/in/dateposted-public/)

[Shot of Beth smiling into the camera, her living room in the background.]

B: Hello everybody and welcome back to my channel!

[Can audibly hear a snort in the background, cut to Beth laughing to someone out of frame and throwing a pillow at them.]

B: Shut up! I can’t do it when you’re staring at me! Weirdo.

R: Where else am I meant to look?

[Beth shakes her head and looks back into camera.]

B: As you can hear, I have a guest joining me on today’s video! You probably already know by the title, yes, it is my boyfriend.

R: She’s lying, I’m a hostage! Get me out!

[Beth bites her lip and looks up at the ceiling, Rio laughs in the background.]

**[CUT]**

[Beth and Rio are in the same shot, Rio is sitting on a chair and Beth is stood next to him.]

B: This is my boyfriend, Rio! Say hi!

R: Hi.

B: So you can listen.

R: Only cause you promised me you’d [BEEP].

**[CUT]**

B: Okay so today I’m going to be trying on clothes sent to me by the amazing company Good Girls! I have actually worn clothes by them before on my channel so you’ve probably seen some of their stuff already.

R: Which clothes?

B: That flower dress you liked.

R: The one that shows your [BEEP]?

B: You can’t say that on my channel!

R: Fine, how about [BEEP]?

B: I’m gonna have to beep everything you say oh my god. Rio, children watch my channel!

R: Then those kids are gonna see your [BEEP]–

**[CUT]**

B: Okay so! I’m going to go into the bedroom and change and then come out and surprise him! Rio’s gonna rate the outfits out of ten! Can you handle that?

R: Can I watch you get changed?

**[CUT]**

[Shot of Rio moving on his chair trying to get a look into the bedroom, Beth shuts the door and Rio pouts into the camera]

Outfit Number One:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/49995962238/in/dateposted-public/)

[Off camera, Beth shouts.]

B: Okay– urm– I don’t think I can wear this.

R: Why?

B: It’s see-through. It also doesn’t fit.

R: Show me.

[Sounds of Beth opening the door and coming out of the bedroom off camera. Rio look at her and then bursts out laughing throwing his head back.]

R: Oh my god!

[Out of frame, Beth laughs]

B: It’s not funny!

R: Your tits are fighting their way out of it!

[Rio continues to laugh]

**[CUT]**

[Beth is back in frame with a white filled text box covering her chest.]

B: So, the first item doesn’t exactly fit me.

[Beth holds her hand up to Rio.]

B: Don’t.

[Rio looks into the camera with a smirk.]

B: If you have a smaller chest than me it’d work fine, but on me it just- it’s a no.

R: Can’t you just get a bigger size?

B: No– ideally I need straps to hold up my– you know.

[Rio grins into the camera and looks back at Beth.]

R: Boobs?

B: Yeah.

R: I have an idea, come here.

[Beth narrows her eyes at Rio and looks back into the camera, then back to Rio. She slowly walks toward him, when she’s close enough he grabs both her breasts.]

R: Or I could just do this.

[Beth clonks him over the head.]

**[CUT]**

[Rio alone in the shot again while Beth changes into outfit number two, from the bedroom Beth shouts out.]

B: Wait! You didn’t rate it!

R: Two.

B: TWO?

R: One for each of your-

**[CUT]**

B: Okay, yay! This one fits! Close your eyes!

[Beth walks back into frame wearing a black floral dress fitted to her body. She gets into position showing her left thigh through the dress slit.]

Outfit Number Two:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/49995962258/in/dateposted-public/)

  
B: Open!

[Rio opens his eyes and his jaw becomes slack staring at her. He quickly recovers and leans forward in his chair, elbows on his knees, with two fingers he beckons for her.]

R: Come ‘ere.

[Beth shuffles on her feet.]

B: No. Stop being horny and just rate it before I change!

R: Elizabeth, you look so [BEEP] [BEEP]!

[Shot zooms in on Beth’s face as she shakes her head at the camera hiding her smile.]

B: Men literally have a one track mind.

[Shot zooms in on Rio’s face grinning.]

**[CUT]**

B: I really like the flowers and the slit! It makes me feel cute but also, flirty? I like it! A good combination to have! Plus it is tight around the waist but not too tight at all, I can move and breathe and it’ll highlight your figure even more. It’s a 10/10 for me. Rio?

R: I already showed you what I thought.

[Rio winks into the camera.]

**[CUT]**

[Beth off camera in the other room getting changed.]

B: Are you gonna be normal this time?

R: Is this you asking me to be less horny? ‘Cause there are always we can quickly fix that.

B: We both know that's a lie.

[Rio smirks into the camera and winks again, whispering,]

R: Goes on for hours.

**[CUT]**

B: I’m coming out! Don’t comment.

[Rio looks confused and when Beth enters the room he understands.]

R: I wanna put my face between the-

**[CUT]**

Outfit Number Three:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/49996481986/in/dateposted-public/)

  
B: Look how cute it is!

R: How tight it is.

B: Ignore him. So I paired it with some nude heels but I can totally see myself wearing it with some white sneakers when I want it less formal! I love the ruffle here, it’s so cute! Another 10/10 for me. What about you Rio? Rio?

[Beth looks at Rio and then rolls her eyes when she sees him staring at her chest.]

B: Rio! You’re acting like you haven’t seen them before!

R: Haven’t seen them in this dress. Let me feel them, bet they feel different.

[The shot zooms in on Beth’s face and she looks into the camera like shes on the office.]

**[CUT]**

Outfit Number Four:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/49996735832/in/dateposted-public/)

  
[Beth off screen.]

B: Okay, ignore the pants because they’re not apart of the look!

R: Okay. Focusing on the pants then?

[Rio grins into the camera.]

**[CUT]**

B: Open!

R: The [BEEP] am I menna be looking at?

B: The shirt, Rio!

[Rio narrows his eyes and his mouth opens slightly in confusion.]

R: It’s a denim shirt?

B: Yeah, it’s cute!

R: It’s a denim shirt.

B: Urm, you’re saying that like your wardrobe isn’t mostly denim shirts yourself. Shut up and rate it.

[Rio places his hand under his chin and grins at her.]

R: You talk to me like that baby and this video is gonna end real soon.

[Beth swallows, blushes and fidgets.]

B: Stop looking at me like that!

**[CUT]**

B: It’s 7/10 for me. It’s cute and I can pair it with pants and shorts it's just, I don't have much else to do with it? Compared to the other pieces so far it’s less–

R: It’s [BEEP].

B: I’m not responding.

[Beth walks away to change into the next outfit, Rio watches her go sucking in his bottom lip.]

R: Your ass looks–

**[CUT]**

Outfit Number Five:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/49996481956/in/dateposted-public/)

  
B: Outfit Number Five! Look how pretty it is!

R: Cool.

B: You don’t like it?

R: It’s a coat, not much else to comment on.

B: Look at the sleeves though! Isn’t it cool? I can wear this with so much! Another 10 from me.

R: Let’s not push it, it’s a six at best.

B: A six?!

R: I mean, I really don’t pay attention to your coats. It’s the first thing I take off you.

[Beth rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at him.]

B: I’m gonna kick you out in a minute.

R: My house.

B: I’ll edit you out the video.

R: Fine! I really like the one button thing.

[Beth narrows her eyes at him and waits, Rio grins at her.]

B: Nothing else? You shutting up now?

R: I also like how short it is ‘cause I can see your–

**[CUT]**

[Shot of Rio alone in the room talking to the camera.]

R: I have to be good or I won’t get my treat.

[Beth shouting from behind a closed door.]

B: Are you talking to yourself?

[Rio winks at the camera.]

R: Nar.

**[CUT]**

Outfit number Six:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/49995962268/in/dateposted-public/)

  
R: Did you paint it yourself?

B: Get out!

**[CUT]**

[Shot of Beth alone, Rio’s chair empty.]

B: I think this dress is really cute! On the website the model does have it done up all the way, but I think it looks really cuter with a few undone. I also paired it with a belt cause it just finishes of the look!

[Beth spins and shows the outfit off off screen from a different a room, Rio speaks up.]

R: I’ll be good I promise! Let me come back in Elizabeth, please!

[Beth snorts.]

B: You promise?

R: Yeah!

B: Are you gonna be nice?

R: Yeah. Just let me back in.

B: You can come back in.

[Beth tilts her head to the side presenting her cheek to him, Rio kisses it and then mumbles,]

R: Love you.

B: Love you too.

[He kisses her on the lips.]

**[CUT]**

B: So, verdict?

R: 10/10.

[Beth grins into the camera and at the same time Rio shakes his head at the camera mouthing one.]

**[CUT]**

Outfit Number Seven:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/49995962223/in/dateposted-public/)

R: I’m just gonna go again before you kick me out.

[Shot of Rio walking out the frame and shaking his head and Beth is torn between laughing and being shocked.]

B: They’re cute!

R: Please stop.

**[CUT]**

B: I feel like I could wear them for a wedding or some event like that! Not everyday but they’re cute. I did have to pull hard to you know– get them over a certain area so bare that in mind when ordering a pair–

[Rio shouting from another room.]

R: Don’t buy them!

B: Ignore him, I do.

**[CUT]**

[Shot of Rio alone in the chair while Beth changes.]

Outfit Number Eight:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/49996481971/in/dateposted-public/)

  
B: Okay I need your help, it won’t zip up. Keep your eyes closed though!

R: How am I gonna make it across the room?

B: Forget it.

**[CUT]**

[Rio’s back is facing the camera and the sound of zipping fills the room. Once he’s done, he’s kisses the back of her neck.]

B: Thanks.

[Beth reaches a hand behind her and curls it around his neck, he’s nuzzles into her neck and kisses her there.]

**[CUT]**

[Shot of Rio sat down again and Beth next to him.]

B: Only focus on the top! Okay, you can open your eyes.

[Rio opens his eyes and then, quick a cat, he pick hers up and wraps her legs around his waist. He gives her a quick kiss her.]

R: 10/10, definitely 10/10.

[Beth yelps which quickly turns into a giggle as he walks her out of frame.]

**[CUT]**

[Rio sat down again smiling at Beth.]

B: For me it’s actually 8/10. It was hard to zip up but that's my fault. I’m just not sure I can pair it with many things? I wish it was the same black as my jeans but other than that I do really like it!

**[CUT]**

Final Outfit:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/49996572061/in/dateposted-public/)

  
[Shot of Rio on his phone as Beth walks into frame, she stands right next to him and clears her throat waiting for his attention. Rio looks up and then quickly bites his lip to stop his mouth from falling open.]

R: You look real good, mami.

B: Thanks.

[Beth smiles and bends down to kiss him. Rio wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his lap. Beth yelps and wraps her arms around his neck.]

**[CUT]**

[In the shot Beth is facing towards to the camera and still sat in Rio’s lap who has his face tucked into her neck.]

B: So the videos gonna conclude here because someone won’t let me go but I think this is my favourite dress so far! I love the pattern and the tie around the waist, I think it compliments my figure well-

R: It does.

B: And it’s just a really good summer dress. I would show you but again, he won’t let me go.

R: Can I have my treat now?

[Rio’s hand pulls the tie and tries to unwrap the dress.]

B: RIO!

**[CUT]**

[Shot of Beth filming on a different device.]

B: Okay so I’m wrapping this video on my phone because the camera ran out of battery when filming the video! My favourite outfit was the either the 2nd, 3rd or last dress, I just loved them all and I really liked the different designs and patterns on them. What was your favourite?

[Rio comes into frame behind her and places his chin her shoulder.]

R: Same as you, also the last top.

B: Oh I also like the coat! It was a style I’d never seen before! Good Girls really does have a nice range of different styles and sizes so thank you for reaching out to me! It was a fun video to film, even with his annoying ass.

[Rio grins and kisses her cheek.]

B: Thanks for watching and don’t forget to subscribe!

R: Yeah, subscribe so someone sends her lingerie next time.

B: Like you’re gonna let them see that.

[Rio grins into the camera and winks.]

R: Private showing.

**[CUT]**


End file.
